Si jones yang mendapatkan coklat V-day
by Nanashima Riku
Summary: Chosokabe jomblo yang sudah lama sendiri. Di hari kasih sayang begini dia merasa galau dengan takdir yang telah ditentukan, namun Chosokabe ingin mendekati rivalnya saat mengetahui rivalnya mempunyai 'seseorang' yang dia suka. Bagaimana misi mata-mata Chosokabe? simaklah disini...*(main pair: ChikaNari. slight pair: SakonxMitsunari)* Don't like, don't read...


Halo, minna

Aku berharap banget mau membuat fic ini dan mempublishnya tepat pada hari Valentine, tapi aku bikin kemaren jadi gak sempat buat ngepublish di tgl 14 febuari kemaren. Btw, Selamat hari Valentine semua. Saya mau ngasih coklat ke laptopku saja, soalnya dialah yang menemani hari-hariku :'v /aku jones yang paling ngenes/

Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA dari CAPCOM

Cover by me

Selamat hari Valentine ya bagi yang merayakannya pada pasangan atau keluarganya.

* * *

**Si jones yang mendapatkan coklat V-day**

* * *

Namaku Chosokabe Motochika, salam kenal. Aku seorang murid di sekolah Gakuen Basara, aku memiliki banyak teman dan sahabat. Diriku yang pandai bergaul dan baik sesama lain menjadikanku sebagai pribadi yang sosial dan ramah. Yah, sebenarnya itu bukan sifat asliku yang kupancarkan di setiap orang, diriku yang sesungguhnya sangat bengis dan teramat liar. Tidak seorang pun yang tahu sifat asliku seperti apa, kecuali satu orang yang aku anggap buruk yaitu rivalku, Mouri Motonari. Dia dingin, anti-sosial, dan tidak punya rasa belas kasih terhadap orang-orang. Jujur saja, aku melihatnya seperti diriku yang kedua tapi tidak liar. Setiap aku mengucapkan satu kata atau mungkin bertemu saja sudah membuat insting adrenalinku memuncak dan mengeluarkan keliaranku terhadapnya. Dia seperti pusat amarahku yang begitu kuat. Walau aku begitu kesal dan benci terhadapnya, ada beberapa sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran dengan kehidupannya sehari-hari.

'Kenapa dia selalu dingin?'

Itu tidak penting, tapi mengapa aku selalu memikirkannya disetiap aku ingin menutupi mataku yang ingin tertidur? Begitu aneh diriku ini tapi aku tak menyalahkan diriku yang seperti itu. Dan tidak salahnya aku memikirkan rivalku, kan?

Aku menuju kelasku yang paling ujung, di setiap melewati kelas aku selalu menyapa teman-temanku yang dari kelas lain. Ada juga aku menggoda gadis-gadis dari kelas lain dengan mengedipkan mataku, walau aku punya mata satu bukan berarti aku tak bisa bekedip, kan?

Aku ini masih single dan sialnya aku ini tampan, tubuh atletis, berkecukupan, dan baik terhadap yang lainnya. Tapi F*ck, tak satu pun gadis yang mau menerimaku. Aku iri dengan kawan-kawanku dan juga anggota gengku. Kawanku seperti Masamune sudah mempunyai pacar, namanya Sanada Yukimura *(Yukimura jadi fem)*. Sahabatku Ieyasu sedang pdkt dengan musuhnya yaitu Ishida Mitsunari, walau setiap dia mendekatinya selalu saja di halangi oleh Shima Sakon. Yah dipikir-pikir, Mitsunari agak sedikit care terhadap Sakon dan semakin sensitif dengan Ieyasu. Tapi Ieyasu tetap berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mendapatkan Mitsunari.

Aku coba pdkt dengan Tsuruhime dan Magoichi, tapi Tsuruhime menganggapku sebagai kakak dan Magoichi bilang 'kamu terlalu baik untukku.'

Aku sangat putus asa dan tambah ngenes kalau temanku ngajak pacarnya nongkrong bersama di setiap malam minggu. Tuhan kenapa aku begitu ngenes?

"Kakak terima kartu V-day ini, siapa tahu pacar kakak suka," kata seorang gadis kecil rambut putih bekepang. "Ha ha ha... terima kasih Itsuki," tawa kecilku ke gadis itu. 'Ngenesnya hidupku,' pikirku. Aku nggak berani memperlihatkan air mataku di depan Itsuki, jika aku memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihku dia bakal merasa tidak enak saat memberiku kartu V-day ini.

Eh? Valentine-day? Kapan? Ini tanggal berapa ya?

Aku mengecek kalender di hpku dan tambah ngenes kembali. Hari V-day jatuh di hari sabtu dan itu Besok! Di hari terhoror dikalangan jomblo. Begitu banyak cobaan yang terus menerobos hatiku, aku ingin mengirim doa untuk para kaum yang mempunyai kekasih dan dihari itu. Semoga saja sabtu turun hujan lebat.

Aku mendekati lokerku yang dekat dengan kelas dan mengambil buku yang ada didalam. Kemudian, aku masuk kedalam kelasku yang sudah ribut dengan suara murid-murid didalamnya. Mereka semua membicarakan hari valentine, di setiap sudut mereka membicarakan hari valentine. What the f*ck! Kenapa aku begitu benci dengan kata Valentine ya?

Aku melihat meja yang paling belakang sudut ruangan, terdapat Mouri yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang. Aku menuju mejaku yang paling depan dan duduk di sana. Sempat-sempatnya aku melirik ke belakang melihat rivalku yang sunyi tanpa suara, ia menatap ke depan dan tidak sengaja terdiam melihatku. Langsung dia menutupi mukanya dengan buku yang dia pegang tadi, aku kembali mengarah kedepan.

'Hah, kenapa dia tadi? Tidak seperti Mouri yang aku kenal, tapi memang sifatnya dingin, ya,' pikirku.

* * *

Jam istirahat telah tiba, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan pergi menemui kawan-kawanku yang sudah menungguku di kantin. Yah, setidaknya aku mempunyai teman yang mau menemani hari-hariku tapi aku agak merasa kesepian karena tidak ada sentuhan seseorang yang mau aku gandeng tangannya, mengatakan sesuatu romantis, membelai rambutnya, dan mencium bibir hangat. Sangat menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang menemani hari demi hari bersama.

Aku melihat kembali ke belakang untuk melihat Mouri yang sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas. Aku keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Sial, lagi-lagi si ular kecil itu bermesraan di depanku. Kurang ajar, karena dia tahu aku lagi ngenes dibuatnya ngenes lagi. Lain kali kalau si ular itu melakukannya lagi akanku tabok dia pake daun bawang milik Kojuro,' pikirku yang begitu kesal. Benar-benar sial, sudah diberi kartu V-day yang aku gak tahu mesti aku berikan ke siapa dan ditambah lagi sahabatku bermesraan dengan pacarnya.

Aku menuju ke lokerku dan membuka pintu loker yang sudah ketutupan dengan kertas poster berwarna pink dan bertulisan 'Happy Valentine'. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan meremuknya hingga menjadi kecil. Saking kesalnya diriku ini membuat wajahku merah kesal. Aku mendengar suara lemah lembut seseorang dan suara keci. Aku melirik ke kanan yang tepat di depan kelasku, aku melihat dua orang yang berdiri yang saling berbincang-bincang. Karena mataku sedang merah jadi agak susah untuk melihat dengan jelas tapi aku mencoba untuk memfokuskan penglihatanku dan melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

Aku melihat laki-laki bertubuh kecil memakai topi bundar berwarna hitam dan rambutnya kuning cerah, dan satunya lagi yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu berambut coklat dan berkacamata. Aku kaget akan hal ini, Mouri seorang rivalku bisa membunyikan suara halus bahkan bisa menyamakan dengan seorang gadis geisha sekalipun seperti itu. Aku gak menyangka, orang yang dikenal sebagai pangeran dingin lebih dingin daripada Mitsunari dan Katsuie bisa terdengar hangat seperti itu. Ini hal baru untukku, kupikir suara itu dari seorang bidadari yang ingin memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku. Tak kusangka.

"Sunday Mouri, aku sudah mencatat resep yang kamu minta. Silahkan dicoba selagi ada cinta," seru Sorin yang menyerahkan kertas putih polos kepada Mouri. Mouri mengambil kertas itu dengan lemah gemulai dan melihat isinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sorin. Aku akan membuatkan ini untuknya," kata Mouri yang tersipu saat berbicara dengan Sorin.

'Heh!? 'untuknya'? Maksudnya orang yang dia suka, gitu? Oh rupanya dia juga bisa suka sama orang ya,' pikirku.

"Sama-sama, pastikan kalian berdua jadian ya. Pasti bakal greget di antara kalian berdua," goda Sorin. "Sorin!" pekik Mouri kepada temannya. Sorin pun lari kegirangan saat menggodain temannya tersebut.

Saat anak itu berlari ke arahku, aku langsung memanggilnya, "Hei, anak dari klub Xavi. Aku mau nanya sesuatu," kataku yang memanggil laki-laki yang tadi berbicara dengan Mouri.

"Ya? Mau nanya apa?" tanya Sorin yang menghentikan larinya dan siap mendengarkan pertanyaanku.

"Kau tahu orang yang disukai Mouri, huh?" tanyaku.

"Ooh, maksudmu cinta pertamanya ya? Tentu saja aku tahu, sebab akulah tempat curhatan Sunday Mouri," katanya yang ceria.

"Hm, jadi siapa yang disukainya?" tanyaku yang sinis. 'Kalau cantik sih bolehlah aku mulai bergerak perlahan,' pikirku.

Sorin terdiam sejenak dalam beberapa detik dan dia kemudian memperlihatkan nyengirnya yang aneh dan mengernyutkan alis matanya. "Kalau mau tahu, tanyakan saja pada orang yang bersangkutan. Toh, orangnya juga pada lagi lembek perasaannya jadi mudah dia mencurahkan isi hatinya ke seseorang yang dia suka," kata Sorin.

"…" aku terdiam dengan jawaban tersebut. Muka apaan itu tadi? Sesaat aku melihat orang super mesum yang ada dihadapanku dan sesaat pula dia berubah menjadi anak polos dan lugu. Anak-anak dari klub Xavi itu aneh semua. Apa jangan-jangan waktu Mouri masuk klub itu sifatnya berubah drastis gara-gara mereka. Yah, aku pernah melihatnya memakai baju serba hitam dan juga memakai kalung salib yang menghiasi lehernya. Saat aku mendekatinya, dia menjadi sosok yang ceria, friendly, dan murah senyum. Yang aku lihat waktu itu seperti Mouri kedua. Senyum yang dia perlihatkan padaku itu benar atau salah?

"Semoga berhasil mendapatkan infonya ya," ucap Sorin yang berlari lagi.

'Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan infonya kalau aku gak bisa menanyakan layaknya orang normal yang menanyakan kepada temannya seperti biasa di sekolah. Aku ini rival sesungguhnya, anak sial,' pikirku. Benar-benar deh, inilah resiko menjadi seorang musuh yang gak bisa menanyakan musuhnya tentang hal pribadinya dimana mereka saling berduel. Aku sih mau aja menanyakannya langsung tapi ini sekolah dan aku gak mau merusak reputasiku sebagai rival.

'Aku bisa menanyakannya diluar sekolah. Aku tinggal menguntitnya hingga ke tempat dimana tidak ada anak-anak dari sekolah Gakuen BASARA yang melihat,' pikirku.

Bel tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Aku menutup lokerku dan menuju ruang kelas dengan bergaya cool di depan para wanita.

'Jangan lupa dengan misinya,'

* * *

Jam pulang pun telah tiba, aku mengambil tas dan bersiap-siap untuk berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Tapi aku ingat dengan misi yang kujalankan, terpaksa aku menunggu hingga Mouri keluar dari kelas hingga beberapa meter.

Mouri berjalan keluar dan aku mulai bergerak. Di jalan raya masih terdapat anak-anak dari sekolahku yang masih ada, aku mengikuti Mouri hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Yaitu mini market. 'Untuk apa dia datang kesini?'

Dia memasuki mini market dan mengambil keranjang gandeng berwarna biru di dekat tiang penyangga. Aku pun juga mengambil keranjang tersebut dan berpura-pura seperti terlihat ingin berbelanja.

Aku mengikuti Mouri hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di salah satu rak yang berisi bahan-bahan dari coklat. 'Oh! Mau bikin coklat V-day ya? Tempatnya juga sesuai dengan harapanku. Tidak satu orang yang dari sekolah disini,' pikirku. Aku mendekati Mouri yang sedang memilih-milih coklat batang.

"Yo, Mouri. Sedang berbelanja ya?" sahutku yang seolah akrab dengannya.

"Chosokabe!? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya yang terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah kagetnya dihadapanku.

"Yah, aku sedang berbelanja dan tak tahunya aku menemuimu disini. Sungguh takdir ya kita dipertemukan disini tanpa saling adu," seruku yang bernada akrab yang sering kugunakan ketika bersama kawan-kawan. Aku melihatnya yang sudah memerah.

'Eh? Kenapa mukanya jadi merah? Demam ya?' pikirku.

"Jadi, beli coklat ya? Pasti buat hari Valentine kan?" tanyaku memerhatikan barang bawaan Mouri. Mouri mengangguk pelan dan melihat kearah lain.

"Mau kasih ke siapa coklatnya tuh?" tanyaku yang sudah dalam rencana.

Dia terdiam sejenak dan membuka bibir halusnya untuk mengeluarkan kata,"Orang yang kusuka," jawabnya tanpa melihat diriku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hoh!? Ada orang yang kau suka!? Siapa?" tanyaku lagi, 'cepatlah beritahu namanya siapa,' pikirku yang mulai kesal.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri," jawabnya singkat dan ada kesan rada malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

'Apa? Saking malunya kau menyebut nama orang yang kau suka?' pikirku lagi.

"Pasti dia bakal suka dengan hadiah V-day darimu ya," kataku yang mau mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Be...be...belum tentu juga. O...orang yang kusuka itu suka bertindak kasar terhadapku dan juga suka main-main denganku di setiap sekolah. Aku belum tentu kalau dia bakal menyukainya," kata Mouri yang masih memerah.

"Bertindak kasar?" tanyaku. 'sepertinya omongannya itu mencerminkan aku dalam bentuk wanita (?),' pikirku.

"Iya. Entah kenapa aku suka ka... maksudku dia sejak aku bersekolah SD bersamanya," kata Mouri yang tadi berhenti di 'nama' orang yang dia suka tersebut.

'Ka...? jadi begitu, nama orang yang dia suka itu terdiri dari ka-, ya?' pikirku yang memfokuskan kata yang baru saja Mouri ceploskan. Walau cuma huruf depannya saja sudah membuatku penasaran dengan nama orang disukainya. Apa mungkin Kamia? Karla? Atau... Katsuie!?

'Bukan bukan. Katsuie tidak pernah bertindak kasar kepada Mouri. Atau mungkin saja? Di tempat sepi Katsuie menyiksa Mouri dengan tongkatnya. Bruh... hanya firasat saja, mana mungkin Katsuie seperti itu. Dia kan jadi anggota gengnya Date,' pikirku.

"Hoh, orang kamu suka waktu SD ya? Bukannya aku yang jadi teman bermainmu waktu kecil itu?" tanyaku.

"Iya memang benar," jawabnya kini malu-malu.

* * *

Mouri dan aku keluar dari mini market dengan membawa barang belanjaan. Jalan arah pulangku sama dengan Mouri jadi kita pulang bersama-sama.

"Hei, bagaimana aku membantumu membuat coklat?" kataku yang memecahkan keheningan diantara kami berdua.

"Ti...tidak usah, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri," jawabnya.

"Gak usah ngomong begitu. Aku tahu kamu nggak mahir dalam memasak jadi aku menawarkan bantuanku kepadamu," kataku yang bersikeras menawarkan bantuan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku gak mahir?" tanyanya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat praktek memasak dengan seseorang. Yang salah itu kamu tapi kamu malah menyalahkan orang yang menjadi rekan praktekmu. Bukannya kau harus belajar dari kesalahanmu itu?" kataku. Jarang-jarang lho aku menasehati dia. Sering sih aku menasehati dia waktu SD tapi itupun dia menanggapinya dengan gumaman 'mmm' atau cuma mengangguk saja. Aku seperti kakak saja yang menasehati adiknya, pasti dia nanggapin dengan gumaman seperti biasa.

"Iya, aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi. Mohon bantuannya, Chosokabe," kata Mouri yang bernada bersalah dan halus. Ungkapan tersebut membuat mata kananku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata bersalah yang jarang Mouri ucapkan. Apa ini mimpi? Dari tadi aku terus berdelusi tentang Mouri. Aku merasa aneh dengan kondisinya sekarang, saat di minimarket wajahnya tampak memerah dan aku memperhatikannya baik-baik dan jujur saja aku mulai khawatir dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang bergetar terus. Cara bicaranya kepadaku juga mulai berubah. Kesannya seperti gadis SMP yang malu-malu terhadap kakak kelasnya.

Dan jujur saja, aku mungkin mulai menyukai sifat malunya tersebut.

* * *

Di apartement Mouri yang berada tak jauh dari apartementku, mungkin bisa dibilang beda tingkatan. Apartementku berada di bawah tingkat satu sedangkan apartement Mouri berada di tingkat tiga. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Mouri itu tetangga apartement beda tingkatanku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya keliling apartement sih.

Mouri mengambil kunci apartementnya yang berada di dalam tasnya tersebut. Membukakan pintu dengan elegan bagiku tapi sederhana. Pintu terbuka dan aku melihat isi apartementnya yang tampak rapi dan bersih. Beda dengan apartementku. Apartementku sangat berantakan, aku sangat sibuk dengan kerja sambilanku makanya jarang aku membersihkan apartementku walau hari libur kerja dan sekolah. Apartement Mouri seperti ada sentuhan dari seorang wanita. Rak buku, meja kaca, lantai keramik, jendela kaca, dapur, kamar mandi, tirai, dan jendela kacanya bersih. Aku tenga-nga melihat ruangannya.

"Silahkan," ucap Mouri yang menyadarkanku.

"Apartementmu bersih banget ya. Kau seperti mempunyai seorang istri yang menemanimu di apartement," kata Chosokabe.

"Ngomong apa kau, Chosokabe? Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai istri ataupun pacar," bentak Mouri.

"Hehehehe... Cuma bercanda kok Mouri. Ngomong-ngomong gak apa kalo aku datang ke apartementmu? Orang tuamu mana emangnya?" tanyaku yang mondar-mandir melihat dimana yang kumaksud.

"Aku sekarang tinggal sendiri pasca perceraian orang tuaku. Aku ikut dengan ayahku namun aku tidak enak dengan keluarga baru ayahku yang sudah berbeda, jadi aku keluar dari rumah dan memulai hidup baru," kata Mouri.

'Oh itu sebabnya dia menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan dingin begitu,' pikirku.

"Broken-home ya. Aku mengerti sekarang," ucapku. Aku mendekati Mouri dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuknya.

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu kesal selama di sekolah. Kamu gak pernah cerita ke aku sih," kataku yang simpati terhadap kehidupannya.

"I...iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Bisa hentikan pelukanmu itu? Kau tak menyadari bahwa tubuhmu dipenuhi keringat ya?" katanya yang memang benar. Tubuhku berkeringat banyak saat berjalan ke apartement ini di bawah sinar matahari. Aku membuka seragam sekolahku yang jarang kumasukkan lengannya dan menaruhnya di bahuku.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku mau mandi dulu di apartementku dan kembali kesini. Oh ya, apartementku di tingkat satu nomor enam. Kapan-kapan nongkrong di apartementku ya," seruku. Aku keluar dari apartement dan turun memakai lift yang ada ditengah.

* * *

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian…

Aku memakai baju kaos warna ungu tua bercelana jeans biru. Rambutku masih basah akibat terkena air, eye patch ungu yang biasa kugunakan juga basah terkena air jadi aku memakai eye patch putih biasa. Aku membukakan pintu apartement Mouri dan melihat seorang wanita... maksudku Mouri, memakai celemek putih berenda-renda. Rambut pendeknya dijepit dengan penjepit rambut berwarna hitam. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan sekarang dia melihatku yang terdiam di depan pintu.

"Chosokabe, masuklah," sahutnya.

'Tuhan, mimpi apa aku ini? Hari ini aku terus berdelusi. Dan sekarang kupikir ada bidadari yang sedang memakai celemek putih dan berdiri di dapur, menungguku,' pikirku. Kacau. Aku sudah memikirkan rivalku sebagai bidadari. Apa-apaan ini!?

Aku memasuki ruangan dan menuju ke dapur. "Celemeknya bergantungan di sebelah sana. Pakailah," ucap Mouri yang menunjuk ke kanan. Terdapat celemek putih yang bergantungan di dinding putih dapur. Aku mengambil celemek itu dan memakainya.

"Oke. Ayo kita mulai bikin coklatnya," seruku yang memegang mangkuk adonan.

"Ini resep bikin coklat enak dari klub Xavi," kata Mouri yang menyerahkan kertas putih yang tadi diberikan oleh Sorin di sekolah. Aku melihat lembaran tersebut dan beberapa saat kemudian aku membuangnya di tempat sampah. Mouri melihatku yang membuang kertas tersebut kaget dan mulai marah.

"Resepnya ngaco. Masa harus pake bawang merah dan bawang putih. Emangnya ada coklat pake bawang?" kataku.

"Eh? Tapi katanya resep itu enak banget," kata Mouri agak canggung.

"Enak Ndasmu. Itu bagi anak-anak dari klub aneh itu, beda dengan selera orang yang kau suka. Yaudah, bikin dengan cara biasa saja,"

Mouri mengangguk menyetujui kemauanku. 'Jadi bawangnya itu sia-sia ya,' pikirku lagi.

* * *

Coklat sudah meleleh dan tinggal dicetak sesuai keinginan. "Yang bentuk hati untuk seseorang ya," godaku ke Mouri. Mouri memerah dan mengangguk pelan. 'Ehe dipikir-pikir manis juga kalo dia malu,'pikirku. Mouri kemudian membawa bungkusan yang berupa kertas kado berwarna merah mudah dan tiga rol pita untuk sebagai pembungkus coklat.

"Eh ada tiga warna pita? Bukannya kamu cuma mau ngasih ke orang kamu suka saja?" tanyaku yang melihat tiga rol kain pita yang berwarna merah, kuning, dan hitam.

"Yang warna merah itu untuk orang yang aku suka, kuning untuk orang yang kuanggap teman, dan terakhir hitam untuk orang yang pernah kujahatin," katanya yang mencetak adonan coklat pencetakan.

"Jadi aku dikasih coklat yang berpita hitam dong, ya?"

"Nggak. Kau akan kukasih dengan warna yang berbeda," ucapnya. 'Eh!? Pasti warna kuning? Apa dia sudah menganggapku teman?' pikirku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesudah mengemaskan kotak coklat yang sesuai dengan warna pita masing-masing, aku melihat masih terdapat sisa-sisa coklat leleh yang masih di mangkok.

"Hei, sisanya untuk apa? Mau coba makan dengan biskuit?" tanyaku yang memegang mangkok tersebut.

"Boleh," setuju Mouri.

"Bawang yang kamu beli itu dibikin nasi goreng saja ya. Mumpung kita lagi laparkan dan nasi lagi masak jadi bikin buat peganjal lapar. Makan biskuit ditambah coklat kan masih belum kenyang," kataku.

"Hmph," dengus nafas pelan Mouri dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan memasak omeletnya," kata Mouri yang mendekati lagi ke dapur.

"Bisa kau membuatnya?" tanyaku yang meragukan ucapan Mouri tadi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku cuma gak mahir memasak yang manis-manis saja,"

"Begitu ya, oke. Aku mengandalkanmu, chef Mouri," seruku yang menyemangatinya.

* * *

"Selamat makan,"

Bau wangi nasi goreng buatanku ditambah dengan Omelet buatan Mouri membuat perutku keroncongan untuk menyantapnya. Aku mencobai omelet buatan Mouri yang begitu empuk. Pantas saja dia tidak bisa membuat cupcake waktu praktek.

"Emm... Omelet buatanmu enak, aku kasih jempolku deh buat yang ini," kataku. Enak banget. Entah kenapa aku gak bisa berhenti makan.

"Hehehe... makasih," tawa kecil Mouri dengan senyumnya. Ya! Senyum itu. Senyum waktu dia masuk klub Xavi itu. Senyum yang membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah itu senyum benar atau salah.

"Hehehe... aku senang kita bisa berbincang seperti ini. Mengingatkan aku pada waktu kita SD ya," seruku.

"Kita hanya disibukkan oleh pekerjaan kita saja. Waktu seperti ini sudah sangat langka bagi kita, ya," kata Mouri yang mengambil sesendok nasi.

"Hei, Mouri. Sekian lama aku juga merasa senyummu itu sangat langka bagiku," kataku. Mouri melihat lurus kearahku dengan wajah terlihat merah muda.

"Oh ya, waktu kamu masuk klub Xavi itu dan kau tersenyum kepadaku itu, apa senyum yang kau pancarkan kepadaku itu salah atau tidak?" tanyaku ke Mouri. Mouri terdiam sejenak dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Saat aku memasuki klub itu, entah kenapa terasa seperti jiwaku menemukan cahaya surga yang semakin dalam. Alunan merdu suara-suaranya menenangkan hati dan tanpa sadar aku menjadi pribadi yang baik dan bersih dari dosa. Senyum yang kutunjukkan kepadamu itu adalah senyum tulus dariku," jawab Mouri dengan bernada halus. 'Berarti begitu, banyak dugaanku tentang Mouri,' pikirku.

"Senang melihatmu tersenyum kembali. Tersenyum terus untuk orang yang kau suka," kataku yang memegang pipi kanannya.

"Selalu..."

* * *

"Terima kasih telah membantuku," ucap Mouri. Aku mengambil hpku dan menuju ke pintu.

"Sama-sama, senang rasanya bisa bicara denganmu lagi," kataku. Aku melihat Mouri yang senyum halus dan pipi yang terus merona. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu demam ya? Dari tadi mukamu merah terus."

"I...iya kah!? Aku nggak demam kok. Mungkin karena kepanasan saja," jawabnya.

"Oh begitu, jaga kesehatan baik-baik ya," kataku yang hendak keluar dari apartementnya.

"Chosokabe!" tiba-tiba Mouri menangkap pergelangan tangan kiriku dan kemudian mengecupkan bibirnya ke pipiku. Sontak membuatku kaget dengan tindakannya tersebut.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih," ucapnya lagi. Mouri menutup pintu apartementnya. Aku terdiam di depan pintunya tersebut dengan muka yang merah pekat.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku dicium seseorang,'

'Geez... Ini mimpi atau semacam apa?'

* * *

Ke esokan harinya...

Di sekolah. Aku melihat banyak poster pink dimana-mana. Banyak orang yang memberikan coklat, surat, bunga, dan semacam hal romantis yang biasa. Aku tetap sabar melihat banyak orang-orang yang memberikan coklat mereka kepada orang mereka suka.

"Tenkai-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," teriak Kingo yang berlari ke cowok berambut putih panjang dan memakai masker hitam.

"Ada apa kingo-san?" tanya Tenkai yang bingung dengan Kingo yang berteriak tidak jelas.

"Motonari-san memberiku coklat V-day. Itu mungkinkah Motonari-san menyukaiku?" seru Kingo yang memegang kotak coklat berpita hitam.

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Aaaah~"

Saat membuka kotak tersebut, Kingo mulai shock dan ketakutan melihat bentuk coklat tersebut.

"Giiiiiiieeeeeeeeee! Ngeri! Coklatnya ngeri…." teriak Kingo dan kemudian memberikan kotak coklat tersebut kepada Tenkai.

"Ada apa lagi, Kingo-san? Ada apa dengan coklatnya?" tanya Tenkai yang memerhatikan isi kotak tersebut.

"Bentuknya banyak yang mirip organ tubuh manusia dan kepala saya... aku takut Tenkai-sama," pekik Kingo yang histeris.

"Tapi rasanya enak lho," kata Tenkai yang memakan coklat tersebut.

"Gak mau,"

Yah, masih ada rasa benci sih terhadapnya. 'Kasihan kau Kingo,'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Sunday Mouri, terima kasih," seru Sorin yang menerima kotak pink berpita kuning dari Mouri. Sorin memberi kecupan pipi dengan pipinya Mouri.

"Happy Valentine, Mouri-san," ucap Tsuruhime yang juga menerima coklat dari Mouri.

"Yah, tampaknya seseorang lagi senang dihari yang begini. Kenapa ya?" tanya Magoichi yang juga mendapatkan coklat.

"Itu rahasia Saika," ucap Mouri.

"Mouri-san sudah memberikan coklatnya ke kakak?" tanya antusias Tsuruhime.

"Aku sudah menaroh didalam lokernya," jawab Mouri dengan tenang.

"Kya~ semoga kakak jadian dengan kak Kaizoku,"

"Shhhh... pelan-pelan Hime-chan!" bisik keras Mouri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hah? Ada yang manggil namaku ya?'

Delusi lagi? Aku tadi seperti mendengar suara anak perempuan yang memanggil nicknameku. Kepalaku gak beres dari kemaren.

Aku menuju ke lokerku yang sudah di hiasi dengan sticker-sticker hati yang tertempel di seluruh loker. Aku membuka lokerku dan aku kaget saat menemukan kotak berwarna merah muda berpita merah dan sepucuk surat yang ada di bawah kotak tersebut.

Aku membuka surat itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis didalamnya...

_Tak lama aku mengenal dirimu_

_Saat pertama kita bertemu di satu sekolah yang sama_

_Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman ketika di dekatmu_

_Ketika waktu memisahkan kita berdua_

_Aku tak bisa melupakanmu…_

_Sampai-sampai pertemuanku denganmu terbawa kedalam mimpiku_

_Setiap hari…_

_Ketika ayah dan ibuku bercerai, aku merasa kesepian…_

_Aku ikut dengan ayahku, namun aku meninggalkan ayahku dan memulai hidup baru…_

_Aku kesepian…_

_Dan saat waktu masuk sekolah Gakuen BASARA_

_Aku merasa senang saat melihatmu_

_Tapi…_

_Aku melihat dirimu kini telah berbeda…_

_Kau sudah menjadi lelaki jantan…_

_Kau tidak seperti dulu yang begitu manis dan polos…_

_Sekarang kau menjadi seorang lelaki yang begitu hebat dimataku._

_Aku berperilaku dingin kepadamu agar aku tidak mengganggu kehidupanmu_

_Dan kita menjadi Rival…_

_Aku tak keberatan dengan itu_

_Hari-hari dimana kita saling beradu pun, aku sangat menikmatinya_

_Aku ingin terus bertemu denganmu…_

_Kapanmu…_

_Dimanapun…_

_Setiap pagi, aku terus merasa malu saat bertemu refleksi diriku dicermin…_

_Setiap aku memikirkanmu, aku terus terbawa benih-benih cinta yang tak kuketahui darimana asalnya…_

_Aku terus memikirkanmu…_

_Dan akhirnya, kau menawarkan bantuanmu kepadaku_

_Kita berbincang-bincang lagi seperti dulu…_

_Tertawa bersama…_

_Bergembira bersama…_

_Aku begitu senang saat hari itu tiba_

_Dan mungkin ini harapan terakhirku…_

_Aku ingin selalu bersamamu…_

_(-Mouri)_

Aku mulai mengeluarkan tetes air mata saat membaca surat tersebut. Aku memerhatikan kotak merah muda yang berpitakan berwarna merah dan surat kecil yang tertulis " to: OAF" dan "from" dengan menggambarkan pin simbol keluarga Mouri yang selalu dia pakai di kiri seragamnya.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menemukan Mouri. Aku melihat di halaman belakang dan menemukannya bersama Tsuruhime, Magoichi, dan anak dari klub Xavi. Aku lompat dari jendela dan mendarat di semak-semak dengan pas kedua kakiku. Mereka berempat kaget melihatku yang tadi melompat dari tingkat tiga. Aku berjalan pincang kearah Mouri dan memberikannya pelukan untuknya.

"Huaaaaaa… Mouri! Aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku gak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," ucapku yang mengeluarkan semua emosiku.

"Chosokabe!"

"Aku ingin membalas ciumanmu waktu itu. Sini bibirmu," kataku yang memonyongkan bibirku. Dan aku merasa ada aura-aura tidak enak di belakangku.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Mouri, ikuti aku," aku menarik lengan Mouri dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Aku sempat melirik ke belakang dan melihat mereka bertiga yang pada sudah nyengir.

Di ruang janitor, melihat sekeliling jika ada seorang pengurus sekolah. Melihat keadaan sepi di ruangan tersebut aku memasukkan Mouri ke dalam dan mulai menutupi pintu ruang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak menyadari kamu kesepian," ucapku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang merona pekat dan menatap ke mataku.

"Iya," jawabnya.

"Yah, walau aku tidak diberi coklat oleh seorang gadis lain tapi aku mendapatkan coklat dari seorang bidadari," godaku. Mouri terdiam malu tapi dia terus menatap mataku.

Aku mengangkat dagunya dan mengambil sentuhan dari bibirnya. Kami berdua saling berbagi ciuman. Betapa terkejutnya aku mengetahui temanku dan sekaligus juga seorang rivalku mencintaiku dari dulu. Aku memperdalamkan ciuman tersebut dan berhenti untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Ehehe… bagaimana setiap hari kamu datang ke apartementku dan memakai celemek putih berenda milikmu untuk memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untukku," kataku. Dia membalas dengan sebuah ciuman singkat dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walau aku tidak mempunyai pacar cewek tapi aku mempunyai bidadari yang akan menemani hari-hariku. Dan untuk cewek-cewek yang menolakku. F*ck Yeah! Aku gay dan kalian gak bisa lagi menerima lembaranku lagi. Selamanya! (Saking kesalnya Chosokabe yang jomblonya kelamaan sampai akhirnya ngenes sendiri dan dia mengutuk wanita yang menolak cintanya */termasuk Tsuruhime dan Magoichi/*)

* * *

**Tambahan**

SakonxMitsunari

Mitsunari POV

'Kenapa si cacat itu lomcat dari tingkat tiga? Mau cari mati apa?' pikirku yang memerhatikan Chosokabe yang memeluk Mouri di halaman belakang. Aku merasakan ada seseorang di belakangku dan aku melirik ke belakang.

"Mitsunari, aku tahu kamu begitu benci kepadaku tapi aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu," ucap Ieyasu yang menyerahkan kotak merah muda berbentuk hati.

Aku melihat kotak tersebut, aku mengambil kotak itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku masih membencimu, Ieyasu! Memangnya kamu bisa membayar kesalahanmu dengan sebungkus coklat! MATI KAU IEYASU!" pekikku ke Ieyasu. Aku mengambil tongkatku dan mulai menyerangnya. Ieyasu pergi saat ada Tadakatsu yang menjemputnya di luar jendela. Aku mengutuk namanya dan terus mengeluarkan amarahku kepadanya.

Sampai emosiku masih menengah aku mendengar suara Sakon yang berada di belakangku bersama Gyoubu.

"Tenanglah, Mitsunari-sama. Ini hari Valentine jadi Mitsunari-sama mesti bersabar dulu," ucap Sakon.

"Sakon. Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, kan? Lukamu bakal terbuka jika kamu tidak beristirahat dulu," kataku yang khawatir dengan luka Sakon karenaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mitsunari-sama. Aku baik-baik saja kok, lihat?" ucapnya yang mempelihatkan lengannya.

"Oh ya, Mitsunari-sama. Aku membuatkan ini untuk anda, terimalah," kata Sakon yang memberikan coklat berbungkus yang warna coraknya seperti kaos seragamnya. Aku mengambil coklat itu dan membuka coklat tersebut.

"Dan ini untuk Gyoubu-san," seru ria Sakon yang memberikan kotak coklat berbentuk persegi.

Aku melihat bentuk dari coklat itu dan membelahnya menjadi dua.

"Akh! Mitsunari-sama tidak suka dengan coklat?" kata Sakon yang kaget melihatku membelah coklat buatannya. Aku melihat coklat yang ada di tangan kiriku dan memberikannya kepada Sakon.

"Nih, kamu sudah capek-capek membuatkan coklat untukku dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu," kataku yang menyerahkan coklat buatannya kepadanya. Sakon terdiam memerah mendengar perkataanku. Sakon mengambil coklat dari tanganku dan mulai memakannya.

'Manis...'

End of SakonxMitsunari

* * *

**Cerita tambahan setelah jadinya Chosokabe dan Mouri**

"Hah... hari yang melelahkan," ucap Chosokabe yang habis pulang kerja sambilannya. Chosokabe pun mencium aroma wangi masakan yang berasal dari dapurnya. Chosokabe pergi ke dapurnya dan menemukan Mouri sedang memasak sosis dan telur. Mouri memakai celemeknya sesuai dengan perkataan Chosokabe.

Chosokabe mendekat dan memeluk Mouri dari belakang punggungnya. "Wow, mungkin kamu bisa menjadi istriku nanti kalo kamu sering-sering memasakanku makanan lezat," bisikku yang berada di telinga kanan Mouri.

"Selamat datang umm...," tak habis Mouri mengucapkan salam Chosokabe langsung mencium bibirnya tersebut. "Aku merindukan dirimu," ucap Chosokabe. Mouri memegang rambut silver Chosokabe dengan lembut dan tersenyum halus.

"Apakah ini efek akibat kamu kelamaan jomblo terus?" tanya Mouri yang menaikan alis kanannya ke atas.

'Pertanyaan tersebut tidak bisa kuterima. Gak akan kujawab, tapi yang bertanya kekasihku... aku merasa nggak enak untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, sayang,' pikir Chosokabe yang terus memeluk belakang Mouri. Chosokabe berkeringat dingin dan melemahkan pelukannya tersebut.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Nari-kun," jawab berat Chosokabe yang memanggil nickname Mouri.

"Hmph... sudah kuduga Chika-kun gak bisa bertahan tanpaku," ucap Mouri juga sama memanggil Chosokabe dengan nicknamenya. Chosokabe mencium bajunya yang sudah berkeringat dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Mouri.

"Aku mandi dulu ya... Chu," ucap Chosokabe dan mengecup dahi Mouri. Chosokabe ke kamar mandinya dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari bau keringat sehabis kerja sambilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chosokabe keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai celana olahraganya tanpa memakai baju atasannya dan handuk yang masih berada di atas kepalanya. Chosokabe mendekati Mouri yang sedang melihat keluar di pintu kaca jendelanya. Hujan yang agak gerimis kini menjadi deras seiring waktu yang di tentukan. Chosokabe berdiri di samping Mouri dan juga melihat keluar.

"Hujan. Akan menjadi malam yang dingin untuk hari ini," ucap Mouri.

"Hehe... jika kamu kedinginan Nari-kun, kamu bisa tidur denganku," kata Chosokabe. "Apa ini juga bagian dari efek jomblo kelamaan?" tanya Mouri yang membuat bulu kuduk Chosokabe berdiri.

"Te...tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menawarkan tidur bersama denganmu saja," gagap Chosokabe. 'Sial, kok benar semua? Kamu ngintip kamarku ya, Nari-kun?' pikir Chosokabe.

"Yah, asal aku bersamamu," jawab Mouri dengan nada menggoda.

'Nari-kun, aku mencintaimu,' pikir Chosokabe yang senang dengan kata-kata Mouri tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Mungkin gaji bulan depan akan kubelikan baju manis untuk Nari-kun, dan juga celemek yang enak untuk dilihat,'

End of ChikaxNari

* * *

Halo minna-san.

Terima kasih sudah memberikan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca fanfic-ku ini.

Aku berencana setelah habisnya Chapter Housekeeping Mouri aku akan membuat edisi spesial untuk hari Kasih sayang yang berlatar sama dengan Housekeeping Mouri. Jangan kehabisan gula. Mungkin chapter ketiga atau mungkin keempat bakal selesai tapi sesuai dengan berjalannya imajinasiku saja ya.

Dan mungkin Housekeeping bakal lama aku ngepublishnya karena aku mau bikin sendiri covernya. Jadi waktu menulis fanfiction dibagi dengan waktu menggambarku. Gak apa kan?

Tolong di review...


End file.
